White Love
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: White love—karena cintaku putih, senantiasa kujaga dari ceprikan noda secuil apapun./"Aku mencintaimu."/Jangankan satu, seribu penyesalan pun tak akan cukup untuk membawanya kembali./AU/Oneshot/Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th/RnR jika berkenan :)


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : ****White Love**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, Alur ngebut, Agak nyinet, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Naruto Hinata Tragedy Day #4**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis berbandana putih. Menyita perhatian—nyaris—seluruh kaum adam di sekitarnya. Lengkungan bibirnya terlukis menawan setiap kali ia mengulum senyum. Irisnya cantik, menyaingi jutaan permata unik buruan para kolektor. Kulitnya putih—bak boneka porselen yang terpajang di etalase toko. Jemari-jemari lentiknya terpaut, menggenggam erat tangan kekar pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

Gadis berbandana putih. Langkah gemulainya terlihat anggun nan lembut. Ia kembali mengulum senyum, melemparnya telak ke arah pemuda tampan di sisinya. Tak ayal, pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu turut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya—memetakan senyum lebarnya. Manik _shappire _milik sang pemuda mengerling, menatap penuh damba gadis cantik itu. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Gadis berbandana putih itu tersenyum manis, kepalanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan pemuda tadi. Ia tertunduk malu, pura-pura sibuk memerhatikan _flat shoes_-nya di bawah sana.

"Syukurlah~" Pemuda itu menyeringai senang. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah akibat jawaban gadisnya tadi. Tangannya terangkat, mendarat pelan di pucuk kepala gadis berbandana putihnya. "Aku senang jika kau menyukainya," ujarnya lembut, seraya mengelus-ngelus helaian gadisnya dengan penuh cinta.

Sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum ceria pada pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka saling membalas senyum, masih dengan posisi yang sama tanpa saling bertukar kata. Beberapa muda-mudi di sekitar mereka berdecak kecil, sedikit iri menyaksikan kemesraan pasangan serasi itu. Tapi, gadis berbandana putih dan pemuda ber-_coat _coklat itu tak memerdulikan para penontonnya. Dunia sudah cukup indah hanya dengan adanya mereka berdua.

Suasana berubah drastis. Suara hingar bingar taman hiburan tadi langsung sirna begitu kedua sejoli itu angkat kaki dari sana. Sang pemuda berambut pirang menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu tersenyum penuh arti begitu gadis berbandana putihnya telah naik ke boncengan di balik punggungnya.

Motor butut itu mengaum berisik, sebelum lepas landas meninggalkan lapangan parkir. Deru angin sepoi-sepoi menampar pipi gadis bersurai gelap tadi. Sedikit dingin memang, tapi hatinya terasa sangat hangat—_coat _milik pemudanya kini terlilit menyelimuti tubuhnya. Wajahnya merona merah, tepat ketika pemudanya menarik tangan kirinya dengan lembut dari arah depan. "Pegangan," perintah laki-laki yang memboncengnya. Gadis cantik itu tertunduk penuh malu, pelan-pelan ia memeluk pinggang sang pemuda dari belakang. Matanya terpejam, menghirup diam-diam aroma sang pemuda yang begitu memabukkan baginya.

Waktu berlalu lamban. Kedua muda-mudi itu saling menikmati eksistensi satu sama lain. Terbesit rasa tidak ikhlas di benak mereka, jika _moment _bahagia ini harus usai dalam waktu dekat. Namun, trotoar jalan yang begitu sepi agaknya mempermulus perjalanan mereka. Sang pemuda tak ingin kebersamaan ia dan gadisnya harus berakhir dengan cepat, jadi ia secara sepihak memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalanan sepi itu. Gadisnya tersentak, menatapnya heran sebelum turun dari balik punggungnya.

Mereka berdiri di pinggir aspal jalanan, sesekali suara mesin kendaraan yang melaju mengintrupsi aksi saling tatap mereka. Sang pemuda berinisiatif merengkuh jemari gadisnya lagi—ia tak akan pernah bosan melakukannya. Sejenak, diusapnya punggung tangan gadisnya dengan ibu jari miliknya. Bibirnya lagi-lagi tersenyum, dengan telunjuk yang sengaja ia acungkan ke arah matahari sore di ufuk barat. Gadisnya menoleh, melempar tatapan kagum pada sosok mentari yang mulai tergelincir turun.

Kedua pasang manusia itu masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama—saling bergandengan tangan. _Shappire _dan _lavender _tak bergeming sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu, tetap mengunci fokusnya pada siluet mentari yang semakin menyilaukan. Mereka tak peduli meski iris mereka harus menyipit karena ini. Toh bagi mereka, ini adalah pemandangan indah yang tak pantas dilewatkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Seuntai mantra cinta meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda. Ia menatap wajah bersemu gadisnya dengan gemas. Tangan kanannya terulur, merengkuh lembut wajah gadisnya agar mendekat. Perlahan, waktu mengikis jarak yang semula terpaut di antara mereka berdua. Dan yang selanjutnya mereka rasa hanyalah... kelembutan bibir mereka satu sama lain, yang terus saling melumat penuh kasih.

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis berhelai _indigo _itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Rambut panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai tampak halus dan rapih. Bedak tipis dan _lipgloss natural _juga telah ia poleskan di wajah dan bibirnya. Manik cantiknya menengok sejenak ke arah _dress _selutut berwarna ungu muda berlapis _cardigan _putih yang kini ia kenakan. Ia tampil manis, meski sama sekali tak ia sadari.

Lepas menyambar tas tangan mungil yang tergantung di sisi lemari raksasanya, Hinata langsung melangkah menuju pintu depan kediamannya. Namun sial, langkah gemulainya harus tertahan oleh teguran berat yang berasal dari arah belakang.

Hyuuga Hiashi berdiri penuh wibawa beberapa langkah di belakang putrinya. Ditatapnya punggung putrinya sebentar sebelum kembali buka mulut. "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya tajam.

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata berbalik menghadap sang ayah. Kepalanya tertunduk, jari-jarinya tanpa sadar ia mainkan dengan gugup. "K-kencan dengan Na-a-ruto-_kun_, Ayah," akunya jujur.

Hiashi mendesah berat, seraya memijit batang hidungnya yang mendadak terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia sudah lama menentang hubungan asmara putrinya dengan anak—keluarga biasa saja—bermarga Uzumaki itu. Jika dihitung, sudah ribuan kali ia menasehati putri sulungnya agar tidak mencoreng nama keluarga bermartabat tingginya. Namun, tetap saja, putrinya—yang biasanya penurut—itu tak pernah bisa mengindahkan permintaannya. "Ayah sudah lelah menghadapimu, Hinata," desis Hiashi penuh penekanan. Hinata menggigit bibirnya perlahan, ia tahu ayahnya akan meledak lagi karena ucapannya barusan—tapi sungguh, ia tak bisa berbohong. "Jauhi dia, masih banyak lelaki lain yang lebih pantas untukmu dibanding bocah itu," tegas Hiashi dengan nada rendah. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, masih setia memandang tubuh bergetar putrinya.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Keberaniannya kembali ia kumpulkan. "T-tapi Ayah, a-aku men—"

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu."

Dan dengan langkah tegas, Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tengah. Gadis berdarah biru itu menunduk kembali. Ucapannya tertelan di ujung lidah. Bibirnya bergetar kecil, menahan tangis yang ingin keluar dari manik _lavender_-nya. "M-maafkan aku, Ayah," gumamnya parau, pelan dengan nada menyayat hati. Setetes _liquid _bening terjun menimpa lantai bercorak biru langit yang ia pijak. Buru-buru ia melangkah keluar, sebelum keteguhan hatinya semakin goyah dan rapuh.

.

Mentari berdiri gagah, menyorot bumi dengan sinar hangatnya. Angin bersemilir ringan, tak begitu terasa akibat cuaca yang begitu terik. _Stand _es krim di sudut taman kota itu tampak ramai, dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kecil yang mengantri dengan barisan meliuk-liuk. Seorang gadis berbalut _cardigan _tipis tampak duduk di salah satu ayunan tepi taman. Tepat di sebelah kanannya, seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek terlihat asyik membangun istana pasir sendiran.

Gadis itu mengintip jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya, sedetik kemudian desahan napas beratnya terdengar samar. Jujur, ia sangat ingin menghubungi kekasih tampannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah tiga jam lamanya ia menunggu di sana. Menanti sang pacar datang dan menjemputnya seperti rencana. Namun naas, sampai detik ini pun, pacar pirangnya itu masih belum muncul juga.

Hinata merogoh tasnya, dimainkannya _handphone touchscreen _miliknya itu dengan tangan kanannya yang semula bebas—tangan kirinya sibuk menggenggam tali ayunan. Batinnya menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia pantas menghubungi pacarnya sekarang atau tidak.

DDDRRRTTTT

Sebelum sempat menetapkan keputusannya, _handphone _dalam genggamannya mendadak bergetar. Satu pesan masuk, dari pujaan hatinya. Senyum Hinata langsung mengembang, cepat-cepat ia membuka pesan barunya itu.

_**From**_**: Naruto-**_**kun**_

**Kau di mana, Hinata?**

Senyum Hinata masih belum hilang, dengan penuh semangat ia mengetik balasan untuk sang pengirim di seberang sana.

CUP

Satu kecupan manis bersarang di pipi kiri Hinata. Gadis itu spontan menoleh dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Tepat di sebelah kirinya, seorang pemuda pirang menyeringai senang. Gigi rapih nan putihnya tampak jelas akibat senyumnya yang terlewat lebar. "Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Hinata langsung merona, sadar bahwa yang menciumnya tadi adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Buru-buru ia mengangguk, sebelum rona wajahnya semakin kontras. "T-tak apa, Naruto-_kun_," jawabnya kalem. Dalam hati, gadis itu membatin kegirangan. Sudah sebulan lamanya ia tak bertemu dengan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Saling menyapa lewat telepon pun jarang, mengingat aktivitas sang pacar yang semakin padat belakangan ini.

Naruto melangkah santai, lalu berhenti tepat di depan gadisnya. Ia berlutut dengan satu kaki, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata yang masih duduk manis di kursi ayunan. Tangan kanannya terulur dari balik punggungnya, menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar ke depan wajah Hinata—yang masih menunduk malu.

"Untukmu," ucapnya cepat, begitu Hinata menghujamnya dengan tatapan polos. Penuh kehati-hati, Hinata meraih dan mendekap setangkai mawar putih pemberian Naruto di depan dadanya. Ia tersenyum manis, sembari menghirup dalam-dalam wangi bunga yang melambangkan cinta itu.

Kepala Hinata terangkat, menghujam manik Naruto penuh arti. "_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_," ujarnya tulus. Naruto tertawa lebar, senang sekali rasanya bisa melihat senyum manis gadisnya itu lagi. Perasaannya menghangat, seolah satu bulan yang ia jalani tanpa Hinata kemarin cukup sepadan dengan senyuman yang kini ia dapat.

Pasangan kekasih itu kemudian mengayun langkah meninggalkan taman. Sebelah tangan mereka saling bertaut, menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata naik ke boncengan motor _sport _hitam metalik barunya. Tak tega membiarkan gadisnya terjemur mentari, Naruto pun melepaskan jaket berbahan _jeans_-nya dan memaksa Hinata memakainya—Hinata awalnya menolak karena merasa Naruto lebih membutuhkan jaket itu ketimbang dirinya.

"Pegangan," peringat Naruto, sebelum memasang _helm _pada kepala pirangnya. Hinata menurut, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang sang pacar.

.

Belum sampai satu jam mereka menyaksikan film ber-_genre romance-comedy _yang sengaja mereka saksikan di bioskop siang ini, namun Naruto terpaksa pamit pada Hinata karena mendapat panggilan langsung dari sang _manager_. Dengan berat hati, Naruto buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam bioskop.

Film masih terputar, namun perhatian Hinata tak lagi tercuri oleh layar raksasa di depannya. Tubuhnya memang masih di sana, masih duduk dengan sekotak _popcorn _berukuran jumbo dan segelas minuman _cola _yang dibelikan pacarnya sesaat lalu. Gadis itu melirik minuman Naruto yang baru habis setengah, bibirnya tersenyum tipis mengingat tadi mereka sempat berduaan. Meski hanya beberapa jam, tapi Hinata sudah sangat bersyukur—setidaknya mereka bisa berjumpa setelah sebulan tak saling tatap.

Hinata menunduk, menatap bunga mawar indah di pangkuannya. Dikecupnya mawar putih itu sekali, menuangkan perasaan cintanya pada sang kekasih yang terpaksa pergi karena tuntutan profesi. "_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_," desahnya halus, sebelum berdiri dari kursinya.

.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama memandangi cangkir minumannya yang masih penuh. Suasana _cafe _yang terletak di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan itu cukup nyaman bagi Hinata—mengingat ia merasa sedikit kesepian sekarang. Sendok mengkilap kecil di tepi cangkirnya berdenting ringan kala Hinata mengaduk _capuccino_-nya dengan tidak minat. Berspekulasi sedikit agar tak ada orang yang menatapnya dengan prihatin.

Lagu bernuansa Eropa yang sengaja diputar oleh pihak _cafe _agaknya menambah keruh perasaan Hinata kini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih sangat rindu pada sang pacar. Ia masih ingin menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya, mendekap dan menghirup baik-baik aroma tubuhnya. Setelah malam-malam sunyi yang ia habiskan sendirian sebulan belakangan ini, Hinata ingin hari ini menjadi pelampiasannya. Ia ingin... menahan Naruto sejenak lagi. Sebentar saja... Namun, kenyataannya tidak bisa. Angan Hinata seolah luluh oleh tatapan kecewa Naruto tadi. Tatapan sakit yang Hinata hapal betul di luar kepala. Naruto juga sama sepertinya, ingin menghabiskan hari bersama lagi seperti dulu. Tapi sayang, keadaan tak berpihak pada mereka.

Coba pikir, semuanya akan jadi lebih rumit jika Hinata menahan Naruto. Mengapa? Sebab pemuda yang menyandang gelar artis pendatang baru itu pasti akan menuruti permintaan Hinata, dan akhirnya malah menunda panggilan kerjanya dari sang _manager _tadi. Hinata tak ingin itu terjadi. Sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha mendukung karir sang kekasih. Hinata ingin yang terbaik untuk Naruto, dengan atau tanpa dirinya.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu menggeleng tegas. Menepis pikiran sempitnya tadi. Apa-apaan dia? Berpikir Naruto akan bahagia tanpa dirinya? Jika Naruto tahu ia berpikir seperti itu, sudah pasti Hinata akan mendapat ceramah panjang lebarnya lagi. Seperti kata Naruto dulu, _'Tak ada hari bahagia tanpa dirimu'. _Dan itulah yang menjadi pegangan Hinata sampai sekarang. Karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tak ada hari bahagia tanpa Naruto.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu dengan begitu pelan—tidak, bahkan sehari pun terasa begitu lambat bagi gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Sejak acara kencan—yang terpaksa kandas di tengah jalan—mereka kemarin, Hinata dan Naruto tak pernah saling bertemu lagi. Alasan utamanya adalah, jadwal syuting Naruto yang semakin menggila—Naruto pernah mengeluh dia hanya diizinkan tidur empat jam sehari. Tapi meski begitu, semangat Hinata tak pernah surut. Ia terus mendukung dan menyemangati Naruto dari jauh, menyaksikan perkembangannya hingga menjadi artis terkenal seperti sekarang. Ya, sekarang Naruto bukan lagi artis pendatang baru biasa seperti berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Hinata menegak habis air putih yang sengaja ia simpan di atas _buffet _samping ranjangnya. Perasaannya membaik pagi ini—berterimakasihlah pada mimpi indah Hinata semalam. Usai mengikat asal rambut panjangnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, Hinata langsung bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Bibir ranumnya masih melengkung membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Ia meraih handuk putihnya yang tergantung, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Bunyi siraman _shower _Hinata perlahan lenyap. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu keluar dari balik pintu dengan handuk yang menempel sepanjang pahanya. Seraya menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil merah muda miliknya, Hinata merampas _remote TV _kamarnya yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja. Jam pagi begini biasanya ada beberapa iklan yang dibintangi oleh Naruto yang muncul di layar _TV_. Sedikit lebihnya, Hinata menyalurkan perasaan rindunya dengan cara-cara kecil seperti ini—meski terbukti kurang efektif.

"Sampai sekarang memang belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak manajemen Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, sejumlah kru film telah memberi keterangan kepada awak media. Menurut mereka, kedekatan artis pendatang baru Shion, dengan aktor terkenal Naruto, telah dapat dikategorikan lebih dari sekedar lawan main semata. Apa benar telah terajut cin—"

Cepat-cepat, Hinata mengganti _channel TV _layar datarnya, sebelum pembawa acara gosip itu selesai membacakan beritanya. Itu hanya gosip—tentu saja Hinata tahu. Tapi, entah bagaimana ia tetap merasa kecewa. Ulu hatinya bagai ditikam ribuan pisau, gosip itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia dengar. Sungguh, dengan segenap jiwanya, Hinata percaya pada Naruto. Tak mungkin laki-laki yang begitu mencintainya itu tega mengkhianatinya—Hinata percaya. Tapi... tetap saja ia merasa tersakiti.

DDRRTTTT

Ponsel putih yang tertidur di atas _buffet _Hinata tiba-tiba bergetar. Hinata menekan dadanya sekuat tenaga, menahan air matanya yang ingin merembes keluar. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa, ia meraih ponsel miliknya. Panggilan dari Naruto.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" sapa Hinata sebiasa mungkin—berusaha keras mengacuhkan gosip miring yang tak sengaja ia saksiskan tadi.

"Hinata!" Suara Naruto terdengar benar-benar panik, ia bahkan tak bisa mengotrol _volume _suaranya sendiri. "Jangan putus teleponnya dulu, dengarkan aku bicara. Akan kujelaskan se—"

"Tenanglah, Naruto-_kun_." Di ujung sana, Naruto terdiam—mempersilahkan Hinata berbicara duluan. "Tak apa, aku hanya percaya padamu. Aku tak peduli pada omongan orang lain, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hinata..." Naruto mendesah tak percaya, di balik rasa leganya yang datang bertubi-tubi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sekarang dia sangat ingin memeluk gadisnya di negeri seberang itu. "Kau... benar-benar percaya padaku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-_kun_. Aku percaya padamu, apapun yang terjadi." Di ujung sambungan, Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya. "Kau berusahalah, utamakan pekerjaanmu. Tak perlu memikirkanku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Oke?" Lembut suara Hinata seakan mencubit hati Naruto, ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Tega-teganya ia menyakiti perasaan gadis berhati tulus itu dengan pemberitaan tak benar mengenai dirinya.

"_Yosh_, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga." Kekehan tawa Naruto terdengar jelas. "Bulan depan aku kembali, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu, Hinata," lanjut pemuda itu. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, membayangkan raut wajah kekasihnya yang begitu cantik. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto-_kun_."

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus, secara sepakat oleh mereka berdua. Hinata terduduk membisu di tepi ranjangnya. Ia menatap kosong mawar putih yang telah mengering kecoklatan di dalam _vas _bunganya. Ia sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya tadi. Tak ada kebohongan, karena memang dia percaya seratus persen pada Naruto. Yang membuatnya tak mengerti adalah... mengapa di saat hatinya tulus mencintai sang kekasih, rasa cemburu masih juga datang mengolok-olok dirinya. Memancing emosinya untuk memulai pertengkaran dengan pacarnya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti, bahkan ketika cintanya sudah setulus ini, iblis masih juga sudi menggodanya.

.

.

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya _blitz _yang datang berbondong-bondong dari berbagai macam penjuru membuat Hinata tak tahan untuk membuka matanya lebih lama lagi. Ruangan yang dipenuhi puluhan pers itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa asing, meski sang kekasih duduk manis di samping kanannya.

Para wartawan menyodorkan _mic _mereka lebih dekat lagi ke meja panjang di pusat ruangan itu. Jurnalis-jurnalis juga tak tinggal diam, mereka siap dengan secarik kertas dan pena milik mereka. Suara bising kembali membahana, memancing teguran bernada sinis dari sang _manager_. "Diamlah dulu, bagaimana bisa kami menjawab jika kalian terus bercicit tidak jelas begitu."

Naruto mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, ia menengok Hinata sejenak ketika para pers yang sengaja ia undang kala itu sudah membungkam mulut mereka rapat-rapat. "Akan kutegaskan baik-baik, wanita cantik di sampingku ini adalah pacarku. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata," jelas Naruto lancar, sembari meremas pundak Hinata dengan lembut dari samping.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, agak malu rasanya jika ia harus diperkenalkan pada publik dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto sendiri yang memaksa Hinata untuk hadir dalam acara konferensi pers itu. Ia tak tahan dengan pemberitaan miring mengenai dirinya dan Shion yang semakin memanas. Beruntung gadisnya sama sekali tak merasa cemburu, jika tidak, gosip miring itu dapat menimbulkan retakan besar dalam hubungan percintaannya dengan Hinata.

.

Tepat di ruang santai kediaman Hyuuga, Hiashi menatap sengit layar _TV LCD _32 _inchi_-nya. Kesal setengah mati, akibat tayangan berita mengenai Naruto dan Hinata yang ramai dikonsumsi publik. Putrinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang di luar sana. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa terhina, eh? Keluarga tanpa cacatnya, kini seakan tercoreng akibat kelakuan putri sulungnya sendiri.

Usai menarik napas dengan enggan, Hiashi menoleh angkuh ke arah anak perempuannya di sofa samping. Ditatapnya figur Hinata yang begitu mirip dengan mediang isterinya itu dalam-dalam. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dan dia tidak akan menariknya kembali. "Ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan laki-laki yang lebih pantas, akhiri hubunganmu dengannya," putus Hiashi mutlak, tak dapat diganggu gugat.

Di sisi lain, Hinata meremas kuat ujung rok yang dikenakannya. Pundaknya bergetar, meski wajahnya masih bersembunyi di balik tirai rambutnya yang terurai. "T-tap—"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, jangan membantah."

Dan yang dapat Hinata lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah... berlari dengan berurai air mata menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar paham, jika ayahnya telah berkehendak, secuil pun ia tak punya daya untuk melawan.

.

.

Terkadang, cinta memang menyakitkan. Meski terkadang pula, cinta itu terasa terlalu memabukkan—manis berlebihan. Hinata pernah mengalaminya, kisah-kisah indah yang ia rajut bersama sang kekasih. Kehangatan, kasih sayang, perhatian, semuanya pernah mereka pertukarkan. Keromantisan mereka kala sedang bersama... semua memori-memori manis yang terekam baik dalam ingatan mereka, ada. Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benak Hinata, bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sedikit merapikan dandanannya, Hinata meraih sisir yang tergeletak di meja riasnya. Pelan-pelan ia menyisir rambutnya, sembari menatap kosong pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dua bulan ini dia lalui bagaikan mayat hidup. Makan pun ia tak berselera, mengingat tanggal pertunangannya dengan pria pilihan ayahnya semakin dekat.

Hinata mengintip cincin bermata _shappire _yang melingkar cantik di jari manisnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, ia ingat sebulan yang lalu Naruto menghadiahkan cincin mahal itu untuknya. Ia bahagia bukan main, apalagi jika teringat pada perkataan pemuda tampan itu sewaktu memakaikan cincin hasil jerih payahnya di jemari Hinata. _'Suatu saat nanti, aku berjanji akan memasangkan cincin ini di hadapan orangtuamu.'_

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari sarangnya. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Mengipasi wajahnya agar tak kembali menangis. Cukup, ia sudah terlalu sering menangis. Tak ingin berlama-lama bersedih, Hinata pun bergegas angkat kaki dari rumahnya.

.

Senja menyingsing pergi dengan perlahan. Sinarnya menambah elok langit sore yang berhorizon tipis di ufuk barat. Hinata duduk menyendiri di kursi taman panjang di samping wahana rumah hantu pada taman hiburan super besar yang sering dikunjunginya dulu bersama sang kekasih. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu sekitarnya dengan sekali pandang.

Beberapa pasang mata tampak memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Beberapa bahkan menyorotnya dengan pandangan sinis. Hinata tak mengerti apa yang—tunggu, ia mengerti. Sekarang, kabar mengenai jalinan kasihnya dengan Naruto telah diketahui publik. Mungkin ia sudah semakin terkenal tanpa ia sadari—mengingat ia lebih sering mendekam di kamar semenjak bincang-bincang tak mengenakkannya tempo hari dengan sang ayah.

Bukannya pasrah, tapi memang tak ada hal yang dapat mengubah keputusan ayahnya. Hinata sudah mencoba membicarakannya baik-baik sebelum ini, namun Hiashi bersikeras menolak penjelasannya. Hinata juga pernah mengancam ingin kabur dari rumah bahkan ingin menghabisi hidupnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, apa yang didapatnya? Pandangan remeh sang ayah.

Jadi, apa yang dapat diperbuatnya sekarang? Marah? Tidak, Hinata tak punya cukup tenaga untuk mengamuk dan memberontak dari perintah Hiashi. Ia juga tak ingin menghabisi hidupnya, itu tindakan seorang pengecut. Tapi... apa diam adalah solusi terbaik untuk saat ini? Hinata pun tak berpendapat demikian.

Pandangan Hinata kini jatuh pada tas jinjing karton yang sengaja ia simpan di samping kanannya. Isinya adalah selembar _sweater _rajutan berwarna oranye yang sengaja ia buat di waktu senggangnya, hendak ia hadiahkan untuk Naruto. Tapi sayang, mungkin angannya itu harus ia kubur rapat-rapat. Naruto mungkin tak akan hadir, meski kemarin pria itu menyanggupi ajakan Hinata dengan semangat. Ya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata mengajak Naruto bertemu, sebelum-sebelumnya, pasti Naruto duluan yang membuat janji dengan Hinata.

Perasaan Hinata semakin kalut, dibayang-bayangi kabut perpisahan dengan orang tekasihnya. Jujur, alasan Hinata meminta Naruto datang di taman hiburan hari ini adalah karena... dia ingin minta putus. Menyedihkan, pada akhirnya dia tetap menjadi boneka sang ayah. Hinata ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto, mengenai perjodohannya yang dipaksakan oleh Hiashi secara sepihak. Namun, apa daya, sampai sore hari ini pun Naruto belum hadir juga.

Terdiam entah berapa jam di sana tampaknya sudah cukup membuat Hinata jengah. Pantatnya terasa keram karena terlalu lama duduk. Dengan enggan, Hinata beranjak bangkit dari bangkunya. Belum sempat berdiri dengan tegap, seorang gadis tiba-tiba datang dan mendorong kasar pundak Hinata. Gadis bermanik _lavender _itupun terduduk kembali di tempatnya semula.

Di hadapannya, lima orang anak remaja perempuan berdiri menantang dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Mata mereka menelusuri setiap senti tubuh Hinata, memerhatikan baik-baik gadis—yang tak ingin mereka akui—cantik itu. "Ini benar dia, Hyuuga Hinata," putus salah seorang di antara mereka, perempuan berambut pendek sebahu berkaos kuning.

Hinata menatap heran wajah-wajah asing di depannya. _Siapa mereka? _pikir gadis itu bingung. Remaja ber-_scraft _hijau pupus maju selangkah dari tempatnya. Iris gelapnya menatap Hinata dengan sengit, wajahnya mengeras menahan emosi. "Kau gadis yang mengaku sebagai pacar Naruto-_kun_, 'kan?" tuduhnya tajam, dengan suara melengking khas perempuan. Tangannya menjepit rambut Hinata seujung kuku dengan lagak jijik. "Perempuan seperti ini yang dipilih Naruto-_kun_? Aku sungguh tak percaya," ejeknya santai, dengan diakhiri kekehan tawa tidak suka.

Dua remaja di belakangnya ikut melangkah mendekat. Tatapan mereka sama sinisnya dengan remaja ber-_scraft _hijau tadi. "Jangan sok cantik hanya karena kau adalah pacar Naruto-_kun_," imbuh si rambut pendek.

Gadis berkacamata tebal yang masih berdiri di belakang mendecih jengkel. "Paling juga, kalian akan segera putus," komentarnya sadis. Ketiga gadis lainnya serempak tertawa mengejek—meng-amini ucapan rekannya itu.

Hinata menunduk, bibirnya bergetar. Ia marah. Karena ucapan gadis tadi memang benar, mereka akan segera putus. Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat kantong hadiah miliknya tadi. "I-itu bukan urusan kalian," kecamnya penuh keyakinan. Decihan tak terima kembali terdengar dari arah kerumunan remaja di depannnya. Sebisa mungkin Hinata tak ingin termakan emosi, tapi... sampai kapan dia akan tinggal diam di sini?

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan."

"Aku heran apa yang dilihat Naruto-_kun _darimu?"

"Kau pikir kami akan tinggal diam, hah?"

"Kami bisa menghabisimu dalam sekali se—"

"T-teman-teman, sudahlah... hentikan saja i—"

"Diam kau!" teriak keempat remaja lainnya. Spontan, anak perempuan berhelai panjang itu menunduk diam—takut pada gertakan kasar teman-temannya.

Begitu melihat empat macan di depannya lengah, Hinata langsung mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Tapi lagi-lagi, nasib Hinata sedang sial hari ini. Sebelum sempat melangkah menjauh, rambut panjang Hinata mendadak dijambak dari belakang. Gadis itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk kulit kepalanya kini.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan Naruto-_kun_. Kecamkan kata-kataku ini, Hyuuga Hinata," desis si rambut pendek tepat di telinga Hinata, masih sambil menjambak kasar rambut _indigo _Hinata.

Air mata Hinata bergulir pelan melintasi kedua belah pipinya. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasa dibenci seperti ini. Terlebih, ia dibenci oleh orang asing yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Sungguh miris rasanya.

Sebelum aksi mereka tertangkap oleh petugas keamanan, kelima remaja labil tadi langsung berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang tertunduk—meratapi dirinya yang semakin kehilangan cahaya.

.

Langit malam membentang lebar di atas sana. Bulan pun bersinar penuh, menenggelamkan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang juga ingin mencuri perhatian. Memasuki musim dingin, bulan Oktober ini mulai diserang angin bersuhu rendah. Di kursi taman yang remang-remang itu, seorang gadis cantik menangis bisu. Wajah ayunya ia bungkus dengan kedua telapak tangannya. _Liquid _bening dari _lavender_-nya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Bukan, ia tidak menangisi dirinya yang sempat menjadi korban _bully _anak-anak remaja sore tadi. Ia juga tidak menangis karena sang pacar lebih mementingkan syutingnya dibanding dirinya. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia paham betul, sejak awal Naruto memulai karirnya sebagai _publik figure, _ini semua adalah resiko yang harus ia tanggung. Dan Hinata menyanggupinya dengan lapang dada.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah... Naruto masih belum menghubunginya sampai sekarang. Biasanya, kalau pun Naruto berhalangan hadir dalam acara kencan mereka, pemuda itu pasti menghubungi Hinata secepat mungkin—minimal mengirim _SMS _pada gadisnya. Tapi, ini sudah nyaris tengah malam dan Naruto masih belum memberi kabar. Hinata merasa sangat khawatir. Bagaimana jika Naruto masih ada di taman hiburan menunggunya? Bagaimana jika Naruto kedinginan berdiri di sana sejak tadi? Bagaimana jika—Naruto berkeliling kota mencarinya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Semua pikiran-pikiran itu membuat dada Hinata sesak. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada kekasihnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya ia tanpa Naruto. Tanpa cengiran lebar pacarnya itu. Tanpa lelucon-lelucon absurdnya. Tanpa kehangatan cintanya. Tanpa... Uzumaki Naruto—pria yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Air mata Hinata bahkan sudah tak mampu menetes lagi—matanya sudah terlalu perih. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, Hinata merogoh _handphone _putih dari sakunya. _'Kau di mana... Naruto-kun...' _batinnya pilu, begitu operator di ujung sana menginfokan bahwa nomor yang ia hubungi sedang tidak aktif.

Hinata kembali meremas ujung rok selututnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kursi ayunannya pelan hingga menimbulkan bunyi suara engsel besi yang saling bergesekan. Suasana hening taman yang disinari lampu temaram bertambah menakutkan sekarang—meski Hinata sedikit pun tak merasa ngeri. Pikirannya tak di sana, jadi ia tak peduli pada kecenangan situasi taman yang tercipta kini.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone _Hinata bergetar ringan. Buru-buru ia mengecek benda mungil elektroniknya itu. Perlahan, senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya. Memang, bukan pesan atau panggilan masuk dari sang kekasih yang didapatnya—tapi sungguh, ia tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan bahagianya. "Sudah waktunya, ya..." Jemari-jemari lentik Hinata dengan lincah ia mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_-nya.

Penuh anggun, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya ke arah bulan. Melempar manik _lavender_-nya yang semula sibuk mengamati kakinya yang berayun-ayun pelan menuju purnama terang di atas sana. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, melafalkan doa-doa manis untuk sang kekasih yang begitu ia khawatirkan.

_'Kumohon, lindungi dia, Kami-sama. Bahagiakan dia...'_

"Cih, apa ini?! _Sweater _rajutan?!" Seorang laki-laki bertampang preman langsung membuang kado Hinata ke tanah begitu tuntas mengintip isi tas karton yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ayunan.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" Hinata langsung melompat ke tanah seraya merebut kantong hadiah miliknya kembali. Manik _lavender_-nya yang kemerahan menatap penuh benci sosok laki-laki yang telah melempar barang berharganya tadi.

Sejurus kemudian, seorang laki-laki lainnya—yang tampaknya juga rekan preman dari laki-laki pertama tadi—datang menghampiri Hinata. Ia menahan bahu gadis itu dari arah samping, sambil merangkul Hinata dengan paksa. Seringai kejinya terdengar jelas, menembus keheningan malam yang menggigit.

Hinata berusaha mengelak dari rangkulan laki-laki tak dikenal itu. Namun, tak mudah. Tenaga laki-laki itu terlalu tak sebanding dengannya. Bibir Hinata bergetar, tatapannya tetap lirih penuh dendam, menghujat kedua pria yang berdiri di samping kiri-kanannya itu.

"Kau pasti kesepian, lewat tengah malam begini menangis sendirian di taman. Mau kutemani?" Pria bertato hitam itu menatap Hinata dengan seringai lebar. Ia masih tak mau melepas rangkulannya pada gadis cantik di sampingnya itu. Sayang bukan, melewatkan kesempatan emas ini?

Tubuh Hinata menegang, takut bukan main begitu pria bertato tadi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Dengan refleks, gadis itu menampar wajah laki-laki kurang ajar yang hendak melecehkannya tadi. Suara tamparan yang cukup keras mengundang decihan kesal dari pria bertato itu.

Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat tangan Hinata yang sempat melukai wajahnya itu—mempermalukannya di depan teman sesama premannya. Tangan kirinya terangkat, hendak memberi pelajaran berarti pada gadis cantik yang berani menamparnya tadi. Entah ini suatu keberuntungan atau tidak, tapi tepat sebelum tangan kekar pria bertato itu menampar balik Hinata, manik _jade_-nya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau—benda bernilai tinggi yang melingkar di jari manis Hinata.

Laki-laki brewokan yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba menyahut, "Cincinmu kelihatan bagus, Nona." Ia kembali menyeringai licik. Dari saku jaketnya, preman brewokan itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau sepanjang sepuluh senti. Berlagak di atas angin, pria itu mengasa-asa pisaunya dengan ujung kuku-kuku kotornya. Ia melirik Hinata dengan pandangan menantang, seolah mengancam gadis itu dengan halus.

Pria bertato yang masih menyandera tangan Hinata juga ikut tersenyum miring. Ia mendekati wajah Hinata beberapa senti dan berbisik pelan di depan Hinata, "Serahkan atau mati di tangan kami," ancamnya penuh penekanan.

Hinata menggeleng takut, wajahnya sudah berubah pucat sekarang. Demi apapun, Hinata tak ingin menukar cincin pemberian Naruto—sekalipun ini telah menyangkut nyawanya sendiri. Ini cincin berharga, Naruto sendiri yang telah berjanji padanya. Naruto... berjanji akan memasangkan cincin itu kelak di hadapan ayahnya.

"Kau cukup keras kepala, Nona." Pria pemegang pisau tadi berjalan mendekat. Ia mengangin-anginkan pisaunya dengan tangan kanannya. Tatapannya tajam, menusuk Hinata yang berdiri gemetaran. "Atau kau ingin aku melukai wajah cantikmu dulu, hm?" gumamnya pelan, seraya menempelkan pisau tajam miliknya di pipi kiri Hinata.

Hinata tetap bersikeras. Kuat-kuat, ia menggenggam tangan kanannya—menjaga cincinnya seketat mungkin. Ia harus kabur. Tanpa aba-aba sama sekali, Hinata langsung menyikut perut laki-laki yang menodongnya dengan pisau dari belakang. Pria itu spontan menarik pisaunya kembali, memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan langka ini, Hinata mengamuk kuat-kuat begitu pria bertato tadi tak ingin juga melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Hinata merasa sakit, urat nadinya terjepit akibat cengkraman kasar pria bertato itu. Tapi, demi keselamatannya, Hinata nekat adu tarik dengan preman yang hendak mencelakainya.

Preman brewokan tadi mendecih kesal sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar mendekati Hinata, hendak menggores sedikit tubuh gadis itu agar dia bisa diam sejenak. Namun naas, tepat ketika ia menarik sebelah tangan Hinata yang bebas, gadis itu langsung terhuyung ke arahnya dan menubruk tubuhnya. Darah mengalir bebas, dari celah luka tusuk di perut Hinata. Preman brewokan itu membelalakkan matanya, sungguh, ia tak bermaksud menikam Hinata seperti itu. Sementara teman bertatonya tadi langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Ngeri menyaksikan tubuh gontai gadis yang dipalaknya tadi terjatuh menimpa tanah.

"A-a-aku tidak melakukannya!" elak si brewok, sembari mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi—setelah melepas pisaunya dengan spontan. Ia menggeleng ketakutan, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya dengan cepat.

Takut tertangkap oleh saksi mata, kedua preman itu langsung lari terbirit-birit dari sana. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih telentang dengan pisau yang tertancap di perutnya. Dengan susah payah, tangan kanannya ia angkat sebatas wajah. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis—menyiratkan kebahagiaan meski nyawanya berada di ambang batas. Ia melihatnya, cincin permata _shappire_-nya—masih melingkar manis di sana. Perlahan, _lavender _yang indah itu menghilang dari pandangan. Napas Hinata mulai terpenggal-penggal. Tepat sebelum tangannya terjatuh di atas dadanya, Hinata mengulum senyum lagi. Lengkungan indah, mengekspresikan perasaan syukurnya atas segala yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padanya.

.

"Sial." Naruto mendesis penuh emosi. Ia terjebak macet. Rencana kencan istimewanya dengan Hinata tepaksa harus batal seperti ini. Sekali lagi, ia meninju kemudi mobilnya. Sampai dini hari ini, ia masih belum juga menemukan Hinata. Sejak semalam, ia mencari Hinata ke mana-mana. Namun entah bagaimana, ia masih juga belum mampu menemukan kekasihnya itu. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak sekarang.

Ini salahnya. Seharusnya ia mengabari Hinata siang tadi. Ia sungguh tak menyangka gadis itu akan berangkat dari rumahnya setengah jam sebelum waktu janjian yang mereka tentukan. Ketika Naruto singgah di kediaman Hinata—untuk yang pertama kalinya—sang ayah-lah yang menyambut pemuda pirang itu. Naruto tak terkejut, ia memang telah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

Lepas berbincang-bincang panas—karena diwarnai argumen-argumen tajam—dengan ayah Hinata, Naruto—akhirnya—berhasil mendapat restu dari calon ayah mertuanya itu. Berjam-jam ia duduk di ruang tengah bersama Hiashi, saling bertukar kata dengan tidak santai. Naruto mengungkapkan semuanya, alasan kuatnya ingin mempersunting putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu. Dulu, Naruto tak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan ayah Hinata. Ia malu, sebab belum memiliki apa-apa seperti sekarang. Dan... seperti janjinya pada Hinata—bagaimanapun caranya, Naruto pasti akan memperjuangkan restu Hiashi. Meski parahnya, tadi ia nyaris adu jotos dengan Hiashi—akibat kekerasan kepalanya. Tapi tak apa, semuanya berbuah manis sekarang. Tak sia-sia, bukan?

Saat Naruto pamit dari kediaman Hinata, hari telah gelap. Dan, sialnya lagi, _handphone _canggih milik Naruto mendadak _low batt_. Pemuda pirang itu menggeram frustasi. Rambut jabriknya sudah semakin acak-acakan sekarang—menjadi korban pelampiasan Naruto sejak tadi. Ia melirik _handphone _yang sempat ia lempar asal ke jok samping kemudinya. Ia meraihnya dengan enggan. _Shappire_-nya terpejam.

_'Kumohon lindungi dia, Kami-sama...'_

Sekali mendesah, Naruto dengan gelisah mencoba menyalakan _handphone_-nya kembali—berharap punya sedikit baterai yang cukup untuk menghubungi Hinata. Berhasil, bibir pemuda tampan itu tertarik lebar. _Handphone_-nya—dengan sangat ajaib—menyala kembali. Buru-buru ia membuka pesan masuk dari Hinata, dikirim beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bibir Naruto yang semula ia gigit dengan berdebar-debar langsung mengendur. Terganti oleh gadis parabola tipis yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Ia tersenyum lembut, hatinya menghangat membaca pesan singkat tadi. Ia mendesah penuh kasih, "Hinata..." Tatapannya tak goyah, seuntai kalimat itu terlalu menyentuh hingga membuat _shappire_-nya berkaca-kaca. Didekapnya _handphone _miliknya itu di depan dada. Air matanya merembes, meski bibirnya tetap tersenyum haru dipenuhi luapan kebahagiaan.

_'Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto-kun. Terimakasih telah terlahir dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu. Aku mencintaimu...'_

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's note:**

Daaaaaaaaan entah bagaimana, saya meneteskan air mata waktu fic ini selesai T^T cengeng memaaaang :'( *peluk Itachi-nii* maaf, saya lagi flu, jadi rada sensitif gini bikin fic angst :'''3

Gimana? Feel-nya nggak dapet yaa? X'D MAAAAAAF~ ToT

Ceritanya pasaran, muluk-muluk kayak sinetron gagal *jedukin kepala* Ini fic angst keempatku XP biasanya juga berkutat dengan genre romance-parody, dan sekarang kembali terjun ke angst :'''p rasanya sesuatu bangeeet X'P #ngapaincurcolwoi

Maaf ficnya kelewat panjang, sad ending, dan berujung aneh ;_;

Typo? Saya udah ngecek berulang-ulang-ulang kali, tapi pasti tetep ada #ngenes

Kritik, saran, komentar, dan sebangsanya, selalu kunanti X''D

Sekian, selamat merayakan Naruto Hinata Tragedy Day ^0^ salam peluk-kecupku untuk seluruh NHL X3

REVIEW yaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
